On the Other Side
by SereneGoddessofNoodles
Summary: Two mysterious girls transfer into Tohru's, Yuki's and Kyo's class. Somehow they are tied to the Sohma's and even have their own side of the curse. T for cursing.
1. Family Ties

Thus, a new story begins…

Hello all! Welcome to my lurvely Furuba fic! Yeah I'd like to say taking this from drawing and putting it on paper was hard but thanks for checking it out anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sohmas, however, Katherine and Alex are mine .

I hope you enjoy this! 3 Noodles

P.s.-Please check out my Twilight fic too!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch1. Family Ties 

At La Belle's school, two things preoccupy your time--studying and sleeping. Not everyone is talented enough to make it, but occasionally wealth pays in or an occasional scholarship offer comes up. An all female environment, the sight of a male walking down the hall does draw attention. However, is it male?

"Ooh. Look at that guy! He's gorgeous!" A girl giggled as the male walked by. Much of the commotion was due to a rumor about two new students but no one was planning on a male showing up.

"I wish you would grow up Alex." A blonde girl with glasses said as she walked beside her cross-dressing friend.

"Why not? I think it is fun to do this to them!" Alex replied giving a nearby girl a wave. "It's ok I promise."

"Where did you get that uniform from anyway?" The blonde girl inquired.

"I borrowed it. Don't get me wrong! I swear I borrowed it Katherine!" Katherine gave Alex a questioning glance. "Fine, I'll take it off. Can't believe you are ruining my fun. You are such a stiff Kat."

In a few seconds, the male had transformed back into a female. She was tall, about five foot six, slim, very athletic. Her haircut was similar to a skater boy's and she was almost flat chested. After dusting herself off and rearranging her spiky auburn hair, she regained her place by her friend's side.

"I know we just got here and all but I just got a call from my mom. She's getting worse. Maybe the curse has caught up with her." Alex stated rolling back her sleeves.

"I wouldn't think so. You have the curse too but you're doing fine. Is she going to visit the rest of the family?" Katherine asked pushing a blonde lock of hair out of her face.

"Ha. Funny. They don't even know we exist. It would be awkward to show up and randomly prove our existence."

"I think the next break we have that we should go visit. It wouldn't hurt just to see how they are right?"

---------------------------------

"Honda-san! Honda-san? You ready for school yet?" Yuki called upstairs before hearing the familiar tup-tup of Tohru's feet on the hard wood.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tohru commented with a smile. As they headed out Kyo joined their party. It was cold, almost Christmas break to be exact, but it was welcome after the hot summer. Yuki and Kyo kept giving each other death glances over Tohru but did nothing to upset her mood.

"So Tohru," Kyo started in as they put up their jackets before they walked into school, "what's for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking egg drop soup and filleted fish. Something light yet filling." she said with a smile. They proceeded to class and made it through the day without a hitch. They walked with everyone home, making detours every time Momiji saw something cute in a store.

"Tohru, Tohru! Look at this!" he said pulling her in and out of stores. The rest stopped but Haru kept walking. Over the horizon, the figure of two girls began to appear but Haru wasn't paying attention. Obviously, the girls weren't either.

"Oh! Man I'm sorry." the auburn haired one stated as she ran into Haru's body. She walked by and all the while Haru remained unchanged. The blonde girl nodded as she walked by politely but kept walking.

Haru looked at his unchanged self in disbelief. Had the curse been lifted? Frantically he walked back to the group all the while making sure he wasn't dreaming by staring at his hands.

"Guys…" he started in, "I think I'm cured. I just ran into these two girls and nothing happened. I'm cured." Momiji tackled him with a hug, and congratulations announced until Kyo and Yuki spoke up.

"Prove it." they stated in unison while raising a brow.

"Quit copying me damn rat." Kyo stated glaring at Yuki with maroon eyes of contempt.

"I don't believe I was." Yuki replied flatly. "Anyhow, go on. Prove it."

Haru popped his knuckles and hugged Tohru. With a poof of smoke, he turned into an ox and let out an exasperated sigh. "Guess I really wasn't cured. Then why didn't I change?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. All the zodiac members had been born and were in circulation. Was there something they didn't know? They couldn't possibly be related could they?

"That was weird…" Alex stated turning her hands over to make certain she wasn't dreaming. She fiddled with a cross around a choker and sighed.

"Yeah that was…" Katherine stated simply, "Could they be…"

"The Sohma's!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I noticed the uniform. We're going to their school. Perhaps we need to devise a plan?" Katherine said slyly as she pushed up her glasses. Suddenly Alex's deep gold eyes turned dark.

"Let's. By the way…do you smell beef?" she asked as they got out of sight.


	2. Encounter

WOOT! Aren't you guys glad I'm updating this shindig? Well, I am. I just put up my Dusk chapter so I'm on a roll. I might even update Pirates…I doubt it but it is a possibility. Anyway, chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing or anyone in Furuba. Got it? Ok good.**

--

**2. Encounter**

Next day at school, constant mumbling was circulating about two English girls arriving. Every now and then, someone would try to ask if they had arrived to a class yet, but they hadn't.

"What is everyone talking about?" Kyo asked as he walked down the hall in a line with Tohru and Yuki. Yuki gave Kyo an "are-you-really-that-stupid" look. However, it proved quite ineffective because Tohru didn't know either.

"We are supposed to be getting new students today." Yuki stated pulling the door to the classroom open for Tohru. The room grew quiet as Mayura-sensei walked in followed by two girls.

"Ok, you pick on them you're toast. Got it? Go on, introduce yourselves." Mayura stated as she sat on the pedestal. The girl with the short auburn hair and odd colored eyes was the first to speak.

"Alex Raleigh. Guilty as charged." She stated with a bow. She then turned to her blonde haired companion who didn't seem as comfortable in front of crowds. "Go on ya wuss." Alex poked the girl in the side a couple of times before she began.

"My name is Katherine Evangeline Montague the III. Pleasure to meet you." Katherine bowed deeply and flushed crimson all at once. After they took their seats, class studies started.

Kyo looked at the auburn haired one curiously. She had weird colored eyes. Her hair was also a strange shade of brown, red, and orange mixed. She must've noticed him staring, for she smiled.

"It's not nice to stare." She whispered moving her hand like a cat. Kyo flushed momentarily before turning back to the front. He'd have to make sure to stay away from her. She was scary.

--

Later that day, Haru noticed the two girls walking and stopped in his tracks. "It's you." he stated pointing at Alex. Alex raised her brow and cocked her head to one side. She then turned toward Katherine who nodded.

"Yeah? And? Look, I already said I was sorry for running into you like that." Alex went on. She didn't have time to be held up. In fact, she was on her way to a nice bed and a nice steak.

"You wouldn't be related to the Sohma's by any chance would you?" Haru questioned. It was a long shot, but it might be true.

"Sohma's who are you--" Unfortunately for Alex, a little boy had ran into her and hugged her. Suddenly, a poof of smoke erupted and in its place sat a little lion complete with auburn mane and golden eyes. The little boy blinked before realizing Alex was there. With a smile, he started trying to play with Alex, who wasn't in the mood for a rousing game of chase the string.

Haru chuckled to himself before leaning over to Alex's level. "I take that as a yes." With that said and done, Katherine quickly scooped up Alex as she growled and launched herself at Haru. "Well, I suppose I need to tell the rest of the family."

Katherine's eyes grew big. "Oh no no no. Your side of the family doesn't even know we exist. Well, at least Alex's family." Haru narrowed his eyes in confusion. There was another side to the Sohma family and Akito didn't know it? Was that even possible?

"Look," Alex the lion stated, "I'll explain everything once we get out of here." Haru nodded and took the lead. The others would probably be at the usual place waiting on him. Quickly, they made their way across the grounds, all the while Alex still in her lion form.

"Hey guys." Haru stated walking into the group's meeting place. Katherine followed behind putting down Alex long enough to bow. When she went to pick her up however, Alex swiped a paw at her.

"Look! It's a Kyo sized lion!" Momiji stated leaping up to pet Alex. However, Haru blocked his way and looked at Yuki. Yuki seemed to realize what was going on and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You mean to tell me," he started in, "that lion is actually a girl in our family." Haru nodded and motioned toward Katherine. With a bow, Katherine introduced herself and Alex. Alex had her eyes fixated on Kyo however. If lions had an evil grin, she was doing it.

Kyo squinted his eyes and poked at Alex. "You mean to tell me this is actually a lion? I thought it was a cat with mange." Alex narrowed her eyes and bit down onto Kyo's hand digging her claws in as well.

"I woubn't say 'at 'oy!" She stated still clamped down on his hand. Promptly, Katherine removed her friend form Kyo's hand. The little lion gave him a "go to hell" look and stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry, she has a bit of a temper."

"Well, if they weren't all trying to pet me and such I wouldn't have one." Alex stated defensively. "I take it you are wanting some explanation of my existence huh?" the group nodded and gathered around. Alex once again left Katherine's arms and placed herself in the middle of the group.

"You see," She began, "it all began somewhere around two hundred years ago. In feudal era Japan, a lot was happening. The Sohma's were known, first of all. Even looked upon as gods. The only exception was that of the cat who was always cast aside.

One day, a young Sohma woman gave birth to twins. Both of which carried the vengeful spirit of the cat. As the two grew older, one wanted to get away more and more while the other accepted its fate. On a voyage across middle Asia, the twin named Emiko left, traveling as a wondering medicine woman into China.

However, she became quite successful and made her way all the way to England. She soon married and had children. Her husband didn't even mind the fact she turned into a cat. He accepted her for who she was.

Even when their children turned out to be cursed as well, he cared for them tenderly until his death. These children weren't your normal zodiac animals either. The first-born child, a girl, turned into a beautiful maiden who could manipulate water to her will. The second, a boy, transformed into a strong and mighty bull able to break down walls with a mighty push. The third, was a less fortunate child, she possessed the spirit of the Capricorn. She changed into something resembling a fish with a goat's head."

Alex took in a deep breath and looked around to make sure everyone got what she was saying, "They were all members of the _western_ zodiac. Anyway, this continued on and on, never finding all at once. Supposedly, the two sides of the Sohma families are supposed to come together to defeat the curse, but I can't locate all the others like me by myself.

You may have noticed I am Leo. My sister is Virgo and my twin cousins are Gemini. However, those are the only ones with the curse in my generation. My mother is Aquarius like the first born with the curse. I fear though, she doesn't have much longer." Alex grew quiet and looked down at her paws.

"How come you haven't changed back yet then?" Tohru asked almost in tears. Alex gave a fanged smile and touched her paw to Tohru's leg.

"Glad you asked. You see, we change differently from you guys. We don't randomly pop back into humans. We have to be hugged again." She stated looking around for someone to demonstrate on. However, no one was there.

"Wow. I thought we had it bad." Haru stated with a yawn. Alex nodded and looked up to the sky. It was getting dark outside.

"Would--would you like to have dinner with us?" Tohru asked as Alex and Katherine began to walk off. Katherine turned and answered for both of them.

"We'd love to." Together, they walked back, yet another mystery solved.


End file.
